Learning To LIve With It
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen
Summary: Ginerva Weasley's life get's turned upside down. Her parents aren't her parents. She's betrothed to a Malfoy, and the only good thing about her life is that she is Snapes potions apprentice. Can she learn to live with this or will her world fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who were reading my other story, I am sorry for I have deleted it. I have come up with a better idea, and I just don't have the time to write alot of my story's. I will probably be updating this story ever week and a half. Hopefully.

I really am hoping that every one will enjoy this story. It's kind of different, and exciting. Ginny's life is about to get put upside down, lets just hope she lands on her feet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other J.K Rowling characters. All of my Characters though are mine, and if you ask nicely I might let you borrow them.

I for one do not know Latin, so if it is wrong I am deeply sorry, please tell me and i will try to make it better.

I tried to get my grammer errors, but I am not good at those, so if they are bad I am deeply sorry.

I am also looking for a Beta for this story. Please PM me if you can do it.

You can continue,

* * *

Another school year with the bloody golden trio, Ginerva Weasley thought as she looked over her Hogwarts letters. Ginny had sat around for the last two months, hearing about how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to try and stop Voldomort this time, it was beginning to get on her nerves.

It was only two more weeks before all Hogwarts students went back to school, and one week till Ginny was officially sixteen, giving her the freedom to use magic out side of school.

Thinking of this Ginny skipped down the stairs and into the living room were she could hear her mother preparing for dinner and talking to someone in the kitchen. Ginny looked out the window to see the sun going down, while Harry and Ron through gnomes out of the garden, and Fred and George sat behind the garden wall trying to look innocent as they worked on more of their pranks. Ginny shook her head with a smile on her lips and walked into the kitchen.

Ginny stopped at the door and closed it lightly waiting for her mother to notice her come in.

"NO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME. WHY DON'T WE JUST LET--" Molly had finally noticed Ginny waiting at the door quietly. Not in the fifteen almost sixteen years that Ginny has been alive, has she ever heard her mother yell at anyone that wasn't part of her family. "Do you need something dear." Her mother asked her, looking away from her guests and giving her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, if you would like me to leave I can." Ginny said slowly going back towards the door.

"No its okay dear is there something that you wanted." Molly Weasley asked stepping away from the table she had previously been leaning on.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted me to do something, and to tell you that Fred and George are working on pranks outside." Ginny laughed inside her head, that was what they get for putting one of their products in my food, she thought.

Molly mumbled something under her breath about monstrous twins, and then turned back to her guests.

"I'm sure you can hold your tongue for a few minutes, right." Ginny's mother snarled at the two people sitting at the table. Both shook their heads, and then Ginny's mum walked out of the kitchen and into the garden, were you could hear her yelling at the twins.

"Hello dear whats your name." The woman asked. If Ginny looked carefully she could see a little Weasley in her. With her vibrant red hair, and the lightly freckled nose and cheeks. Her figure was nice and lean, and she looked like she should be on the front of witch weekly. She was very well dressed, showing anyone that walked by that she was wealthy, yet was a natural beauty, wearing no makeup at all and still looking like a goddess.

"Hi my name is Ginerva, but my friends and anyone that knows me calls me Ginny. Except for Blaise I think he has this thing for calling me by my whole name, especially when he's mad at me, and now I'm rambling. Sorry." She said mumbling the last few words and then becoming shy.

"Hello I am Stephan Mallory, and this is my wife Anastasia," the man said pointing to his wife, "and its okay with, the rambling she does it all the time." He said poking a finger at his wife, and cracking a smile. Ginny began to try and stifle her giggles as Anastasia glared and her husband, but was pretty sure that they could tell from how her body was shaking, she was laughing. Once Ginny had gotten control of herself she turned back to the couple, and smiled.

"You have a very beautiful smile did you know that, and an ever beautifuler name." Anastasia said moving a piece of hair out of Ginny's face and putting it behind her ear.

"Thank you." Ginny said timidly. "So do you." At this moment Molly walked back into the kitchen with Fred, George, Harry, and Ron in tow.

"Now you four boys will sit right her," Her mother said pointing at the four seats across from Mallory's Ginny sat down across from her mother, and everything went silent. Nobody spoke, but yet everybody had something on their mind. The four boys trying to find a way out of their mothers wrath, and Ginny who was trying to figure out what her mother was thinking.

They sat for another five minutes before two Patronus's come into the kitchen along with a black owl with a letter between its beak. Ginny's mother got up and went to the owl while the first Patronus a white wolf walked up to her a nudged her hand. Ginny bent down towards the animal and gently patted its head.

"Hello." Ginny said softly, everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head. Nobody in this house, had ever seen this Patronus enter the house. "What are you looking at, I can't say hi to the animal." Ginny said smirking, she really had to stop hanging out with Blaise, Ginny thought.

"Gin, the letters for you." Her mother said handing her the letter that had the Malfoy family crest hidden from the eyes of her family. Ginny was just about to open the letter when all of a sudden the voice of Blaise Zabini entered the room.

"Hey red just wanted to tell you to open the letter and if the dragon is anywhere near you to duck in five seconds." Then the wolf stopped, but did not disappear. Ginny looked at the dragon that stood next to her, and then five seconds later began to breath fire at the wolf. Ginny ducked and began to open the letter as fast as she could.

_Ginerva,_

_I have sent you this letter to tell you that you and Zabini are being totally and utterly stupid, to prove this I have sent you my Patronus with should be yelling at you when it is done fight off Zabini's wolf._

Ginny looked up from the letter to see that indeed the wolf and dragon were fighting. Her family watched her with questions of who these Patronus's belonged to, but Ginny just kept on reading.

_How could you two do something so utterly stupid as to get yourselves caught. Now I have to deal with Snape and he for one is not happy. I for one, am trying to wonder how he barley noticed what you two had done._

Ginny giggled thinking of what Blaise and her had done, she could already tell that when she got back for her sixth year, Professor Snape was not going to be to happy with her. Ginny was going to be taking up the offer that Snape had given her last year on being his _apprentice_. Though she did not act excited, she was jumping for joy on the inside. Never had she done something that was her thing like her brothers. You had Charlie in Romania, Bill at Gringotts, Ron with Harry Potter the boy who lived, Fred and George and there jokes, and Percy though he was truly annoying he had the whole ministry thing going for him. Then you had Ginny who had followed Harry Potter around for three years, like she was a lost puppy, but not anymore after signing the contract in Dumbledores office she had officially become a potions apprentice. Though her brother Ron tried to talk her out of it she could honestly say that for once in her life she was beginning to be happy.

_Now I am ending this letter here for I will be yelling at you in due time._

_The One And Only, _

_Draco Malfoy_

God that boy could really get on someone's nerves. Ginny shook her head and placed the letter back on the table. "Talon, pungo agito." Ginny said patting the wolf on the head. Talon backed away and stood behind Ginny still on guard. _(Talon, please move.)_

"How about we go out side Drake?" Ginny said only to have the dragon shake its head, that stupid git she thought he just wanted her whole family to hear him yell at her. Then she would get in trouble because Slytherins are evil her brothers say. Don't go near them. Yeah they are so evil, Ginny thought sarcastically. Ginny glared at the Dragon, that didn't move except for smirk at her. "Holy crow did you just smirk at me. Tsk tsk tsk, has your owner been being a bad boy lately." Ginny said smirking while the dragon growled and blew more white fire out at her.

The dragon Drake had finally calmed down enough to open his mouth and let Draco Malfoy's voice flood the room. "I can' believe you Ginerva Weasley, do you know what you and Zabini did I have to listen to Snape yell about how much of a trouble maker you two are. Then I have to listen to him whine about how he has to put every single potion back in order before the beginning of the school year. Then the greasy git has the nerve to tell me I have to help. I am coming over there and dragging you down into this bloody class room, along with Zabini." The wolf that was behind Ginny began to howl with laughter and then was gone with a startled yelp.

Ginny new what this meant Draco Malfoy was going to step foot into the burrow. Just the thought of that brought giggles out of Ginny.

"What the bloody hell was that." Ron who was the first one to recover from the dragon yelling stood up and marched up in front of Ginny. "Why the bloody hell are you talking to Malfoy." Ron yelled in her face. "This is who you've been hanging out with for the last year. You are a - - are a - -."

"She's a what Weasel." A voice drawled beside the door. "If you are going to insult someone maybe you should think of what you are going to say before you insult them, instead of stuttering for and insult." A snort came from beside Draco, and everybody looked to see Blaise standing there leaning against the door way. "And even if she was hanging out with me and Zabini, which she is not. But if she was it would be the best thing for her instead of hanging out with you and potty." Draco said smirking at Ron and Harry.

"Now come on Ginerva before I drag you down to the cast - - -. Lord Mallory, Lady Mallory, it's an honor to finally meet you." Draco said slightly bowing and then extending his hand to Lord Mallory. The whole entire Weasley clan watched as Draco did this and then looked at the Mallory's to see what they would do.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Malfoy, we are actually a little ahead schedule in meeting, for we were going to be discussing your betrothal with our daughter tonight." Mr. Mallory said.

"WHAT!" Molly Weasley had suddenly exploded. "YOUR MARRYING MY DAUGHTER OFF TO A MALFOY." Everybody looked at Molly like she had grown a second head. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, everybody just stared trying to process what Molly Weasley had just yelled. Then it finally clicked.

"What?" Ginny Weasley said in a voice that only everyone in the room could barely hear. Ginny looked from her mother to the Mallory's back to her mother. What was happening she thought, what could her mother be saying. She wasn't a Mallory, she was one hundred percent Weasley. "What do you mean? I, I think I need to sit down."

"Oh here you go dear, sit right here." Molly said ushering her to a seat, at the end of the table. Ginny looked down at the table then began to massage her temples. Still nobody spoke, somebody had to break the unbearable silence.

"Can somebody please start talking before I get the wrong idea in my head and think the worse. Oh no that's already happened." Still silence rang through out the burrow. "HELLO IS ANYBODY GOING TO BLOODY TALK, OR ARE WE GOING TO JUST SIT HERE. SOMEBODY TALK NOW." Ginny said throwing her chair back and slamming her fist down on the table.

"Ginny dear why don't you sit back down." Molly said trying to usher Ginny back into the seat that she had thrown down on the floor.

"No, I would actually prefer to stand thank you, but while were all talking how about somebody explain what's happening." Ginny said putting a hand up to her head to cover her eyes.

"Ginerva," Anastasia said coming up behind Ginny, and putting a soothing hand on her shoulder said. "We wanted you to figure this out on better terms."

"Figure what out?"Ginny said.

"Molly maybe we should move the boys outside of the kitchen so we can discuss this in private." Mr. Mallory said trying to escort the boys out of the room. "Now that prying ears are out of the room, we can all talk like mature adults." Mr. Mallory said. "Ginerva, why don't you take a seat your looking a little shaken." Ginny did as she was told and sat down in the chair behind her. "Well were do we start?"

"Maybe from the beginning is best dear." Anastasia said, and so the story began.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed.

Please review tell me what you think, I like when people tell me what to work on, but please no flames.

LYL,

Mrs.EdwardAMCullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter oh yeah, it's early to. I swear if I have enough time to right this story I should be updating my other stories, but I am being bad.**

**Thank you for all who review, or read, really appreciate it.**

**This is the Mallory's explanation I like it and I hope you all will like it.**

**Please no flames, but please review.**

* * *

_**Last Chapter;**_

"_**Well were do we begin."**_

"_**Maybe from the beginning is best dear" Anastasia said, and so the story began.**_

"The beginning, well maybe we should start around the day you were born." Stephan said sitting down across from Ginny next to his wife. "Anastasia, your mother, had given birth to you around two thirty going through thirty six hours of labor, and I will personally be held accountable for the betrothal for we figured out that your mother could not have anymore children. Meaning that we would not be having a heir to pass down the family name. So I went to Lucius and we made the arrangements, so that you could be welled cared for when you married. When your mother figured out what I had done she was livid to say the least. She always told me that when we had children, they would marry for love, and I had now put you through a betrothal." Stephan paused and everyone sat quietly for a while. "You and Draco were suppose to grow up together, go on play dates, shop with your mothers, go through lessons, Then something that neither your mother nor I expected to happen, happened. The Dark Lord, did not like the fact that we weren't going to become Death Eaters. See my family has been serving the Dark Lord for as long as I can remember, and when me and your mother declined his offer to fight at his side, he threatened us, with the one thing that meant the world to us. You. So we did the first thing that came to mind. We gave you to the one person that we trusted the most, to take care of you, Molly. We left you on the doorstep, with a letter explaining our story, and begging the Weasley's to take you in, to give you a home to live in and a family to love, promising that one day we would be back for you, when we were all safe." The talking ceased and everyone fell silent.

"What happened next." Ginny said barely above a whisper.

"We went to find help, yet still following the Dark Lord telling him we would join, all the while looking for protection, yet still convincing the Dark Lord that we were faithful to him. Which wasn't very easy seeing as we were watched twenty four seven. Slowly making our way up the Death Eater Council, until we were at the top giving us free rain to find somebody to help us. We knew one person, that could help us with our problem and put you in safety, so we immediately went to Albus. Telling him our story, we were initiated into the Order, and were handed a teaching job at the school." Stephan and Anastasia smiled thinking that they were finally going to be able to be close to their daughter.. "Immediately after figuring out that Albus was giving us the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Anastasia and I, got her as quickly as we could to talk to you and tell you our story. Though we would have had you a little calmer before telling you this, but I guess it's better that it came out now then never."

"You have to understand us dear, never in the last fifteen years, have we ever not stopped thinking about you. It broke our hearts to give you away, but knowing that you were going to be safe was the only thing that was running through our head, and keeping us alive"Anastasia said, placing her hand gently on top of Ginny's .

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, but she held them back. She never cried in front of anybody, and she wasn't about to start now. So Ginny sucked it up. Slowly backing her chair up and standing up Ginny looked around the table. Her father sat beside her mother, coming in when the conversation had started, and Stephan, and Anastasia her biological parents sat beside each other, staring up at her.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk. To let this all sink in please." Ginny said waiting for somebody to say something.

"Of course you can dear," Anastasia said letting a smile glide across her face, and then Ginny headed out the back door of the kitchen Going to think of what she was just been told.

_How could this be, my whole life, has practically been a lie. I've lived with a family that wasn't my own, but did that matter just because we weren't my biological brothers didn't mean that they weren't my family._

_I've always felt like somewhere deep down I didn't belong with this family. That I was a little different then the rest. _

_I definitely wasn't plump like my mother, I was nice and lean with curves in all the right places. Just like Anastasia. My hair was always different from the others, theres which was more of a carrot red, were mine was a darker red then the rest, almost an auburn color. Just like Stephan and Anastasia's hair color's._

_Dubledore was helping them, a real person that came from a long line of pure bloods that served Voldemort, was in the Order. Maybe people changed for the people they loved. If he loved my mum, I mean Anastasia, then maybe not every pure blood was bad._

_How was I going to deal with this. My life had been based around my family, and now I'm figuring out that my family isn't my family. That everything I've know is wrong, I guess part of me knew that I didn't belong. I wasn't as happy as the rest, I kept to myself, and only talked when spoken to or I added my five cents, but how was I going to deal with this._

_Was I going to have to leave, and stay with these people. I'm pretty sure that, that would be for the best. They are my parent's, and I should get to know them. I would also be spending a lot of time with them seeing as how they were going to be working at Hogwarts a my DADA teacher, but how could I leave the Weasley's. _

_So were they discussing this right now, how this would go. Would I be living with Mallory's? Or would I be staying with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer? And if they are my parent's should I make an effort? So I could try to get to know them? _

_That would probably be the best. So maybe I should go back inside, and see how this is going to work._

Ginny thought while pacing the garden of the Burrow. When she was finished thinking she walked to the back door, opened it up and walked back to her seat.

"I'm willing to make an effort." Ginny said letting out a deep breath. Stephan and Anastasia smiled and continued to stare at Ginny. "I really don't know how to respond to this. I don't know if I should be angry, but I know from your story that you gave me up to protect me, which I am sure is the hardest thing to do for a parent. But I will no be happy about being betrothed to Draco, the slimy git can barely walk down the hall with out trying to look in a mirror, or insult me. But if every body is willing to make an effort I'm sure we could all get through this." Ginny said looking from the two Mallory's to the two Weasley's.

"So how is this going to work."

* * *

**Another cliff hanger. I don't know I kind of like doing cliff hangers. I really hoped you guys like it, I was trying to come up with an Idea as to why they would give her up and I thought that, that would work quite nicely. Please tell me if you didn't like it. I've got my idea of how Blaise and Ginny are friends in my head, now I just have to type it out.**

**Please review, I love them and they make me write faster. I want to thank everybody for reading my story, especially those in different country's. **

**LYL **

**MrsEdwardAMCullen. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey. How is everybody doing? I hope that you will all like this chapter, I will be picking up pace in a few chapters, but right now I have to put down the foundation of the story. Unless of course all of you like me explaining everything like this.

I also want to know if you would like me to skip month's in the story. I don't like to usually, but some people get impatient. I really like to keep everyone to know what is happening out through the story and not rush it. So just tell me which you would like.

You may now continue,

123

"_So how is this going to work."_

"Well we were thinking that tonight you could stay with Molly and Aurthur say goodbye's and pack up everything that you want to bring to the Manor." Stephan said clasping his hands tonight on top of the table, looking at Molly and Aurthur. "That is of course if it is okay with you." he said looking at the couple.

"If Ginny is okay with it then so are we." They said looking at Ginny, tears were running down Molly's face, and she was trying to hold back little sobs.

"Well I was thinking that, I could of course live with you," She said looking at Stephan and Anastasia, "and spend some time here, at the burrow. Like some Saturdays." Ginny said, a smile immediately graced Molly's face.

"Oh of course dear, you know that we would love to have you here, and I'm sure that it wont be a problem with Anastasia and Stephan." Molly said looking at them for an answer, her eyes pleading with them to not take Ginny away from them for good.

"Oh of course you can, we have the floo network connected to the Burrow. You can come over her whenever you want. And if you would like to stay the night sometimes, just floo over and tell us." Anastasia said smiling at Ginny, of course she didn't like that Ginny would rather spend time here, but this is were she had grew up and of course she would miss this house and family.

Ginny smiled her eyes lighting up and gently kind of jumped in her seat. "Well then, do you have anything that you will want me to bring, clothes, blankets, robes, books, anything." Ginny rambled.

"Oh of course not dear, I will be taking you shopping for all of that stuff tomorrow, or the next day. Just depends on how fast you get settled in." Anastasia said doing the same thing that Ginny had done just mere minutes ago.

"Oh, okay." In Ginny's entire life she had never been bought anything that wasn't already used. So when Anastasia told her that she was going to be going shopping for these things, she was tremendously excited. Ginny of course knew that they were wealthy from the way that they dressed, but she never thought that she would be buying stuff with their money. Her biological parents money, now her money.

"Well it's actually getting very late, and we have dinner with the Malfoy's, unless of course you would like to join us." Ginny shook her head no, if she could avoid it, she would stay away from Draco as long as possible. "Okay well if you need us we will be at Mallory Manor." Stephan said, of course they had a mansion Ginny thought.

123

Tears were shed all night, Draco and Blaise were gone by the time that the conversation had ended. The Mallory's were going to be picking Ginny up around ten o'clock tomorrow. So the first thing that Ginny did was get her packing done. Molly helped of course using her wand to carry a few pair of clothes into the suit case, that she had. When finished packing they both went down stairs to see the entire family sitting down stairs.

That night was hard for the whole family, even though they knew that Ginny would be just a floo away. She was not going to be living at the Burrow any more. After all the tears were shed, and people passed around I love you's Every one went to sleep thinking about the day, that was to come tomorrow.

123

Ginny woke up around nine o'clock which was pretty usual seeing as how she woke up at that time every day, but this morning was different.

The house was quite, everyone knew that with today, Ginny would be leaving.

Ginny hopped into the shower and turned the water on. Today would be the last day that she would be at the burrow until she moved out. Ginny tried to push the thoughts of moving, out of her head, knowing that just because she was leaving, did not mean that she wouldn't be back.

Ginny stepped out of the shower, after drying herself off and wrapping her hair in a towel. Ginny put on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Afterwards she brushed her teeth and began to brush her hair, after unwrapping it from the towel.

She walked back into her room grabbing her luggage with contained a few day clothes and a few nightgowns along with underwear. She had also placed her wand in the front zip pocket so that it was in place and easily accessible. She then headed down stairs.

Upon coming down stairs she had encountered many hugs, and kisses. Breakfast was prepared when she walked into the room, and her mother sat at the stove mixing some more of the mix that she was making. Ginny sat down next to Ron who was talking to Harry about Quidditch. Last night when Ginny had walked back into the living room Ron was furious that she was going to have to marry Draco, telling her that he would find her a way out of it. All Ginny did was roll her eyes and continued to ignore him, thought he seemed to not see this and continued to tell her his major dislike for the Malfoy's.

Ginny was just finishing her breakfast when they all heard the _whoosh_ of the fire place. Every body seemed to stiffen knowing that their time was now limited. Molly, Arthur and Ginny all stood up and walked into the living room to greet the Mallory's. Who stood at the front of the fireplace dusting themselves off.

"Hello Molly, Arthur, Ginerva." Stephan said taking a step toward Arthur and shaking his hand giving Molly a hug and hesitating to give Ginny one, seeing as how she had barely met him yesterday.

"Hello everyone." Anastasia said giving one of her warm smile making everybody in the room smile. She hugged everybody giving them a kiss on the cheek and not even a single hesitation for Ginny. She did it like she had been doing it for the last fifteen years, unlike Stephan who's hug was awkward.

"Hello," everyone said.

Everyone sat in silence trying to figure out what they should say. "Maybe we should be heading out, so I can get settled in." Ginny said finally breaking the silence. Stephan and Anastasia nodded their heads. As Ginny walked toward the stairs were her suitcase sat, Stephan followed picking it up before she even got within two feet of the bag. "Thank you." Ginny said lifting her head and looking at the people that were in the living room. "I'm ready." She said looking at Anastasia then Stephan.

"Okay," Stephan said walking toward the fire place and standing in front of it.

One by one Ginny walked around the living room giving everyone hugs and kisses, and whispering "I love you". This would be the last time that they would be an actual family. For just yesterday, there entire world got turning up side down. Instead of these people being her mother and father they would be her aunt and uncle, and instead of her brothers they would be her cousins. This was a change for everyone, and they knew this wouldn't change how the felt, they would always love one another.

And with that Ginerva, Anastasia, and Stephan Mallory stepped into the fire place and flooed to Mallory Manor.

123

Again with my evilness. I was so going to continue this one, but its about three thirty and I was tired. But I promise that if I can get at least five review, I will not do a cliff hanger for the next chapter. Hehe, make you all work for it. And if I get ten review by Monday I will have the next chapter out by Tuesday.

I really hope that you guys are enjoying the story and I know its kind of going along slowly, but I just want to make sure that everything plays our right.

My goodness Ginny has a troubled live, She has a new family, has to marry Draco, well if I had to marry Draco Malfoy I sure would. What else could go wrong.

Please review they make my day. I get up just to read them.

LYL

Mrs.EdwardAMCullen


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:Next chapter. Hope you guys like it, Please read the authors note on the bottom, because I need help.**_

_And with that Ginerva, Anastasia, and Stephan Mallory stepped into the fire place and flooed to Mallory Manor._

Upon entering Mallory Manor, Ginny was struck breathless. The house was exquisite, the foyer that they had landed in, was surrounded by white marble, with veins of black running through it.

Ginny walked out of the fireplace, and immediately was clean from all of the ashes that hat been on her mere seconds ago. She let out her breath and then continued to walk into the foyer.

"Do you like it?" Stephan said walking out of the fireplace behind Ginny and walking to her right side, while Anastasia walked to her left.

"It's beautiful." Ginny said with awe in her tone.

"Thank you dear, but you haven't even seen the whole house yet. Come on well start the tour with the bottom floor." Anastasia grabbed Ginny's hand and then started the walk onto the first floor of Mallory Manor.

"We decided to only show you the major area's of the house, and then let you explore a little bit later. So here is the parlor." Anastasia said pointing to a door, and then walking over to open it.

Ginny walked into the room with Anastasia in front of her, and Stephan in back watching from afar. Only to see the room full of white and gold. The sofa was all white except for the pinstripe's of gold, in it. Along with curtains which were gold and white stripes. The table's that lay on each side of the sofa's were pure gold, with white lamps.

"Wow." Ginny said walking a little more into the room.

"So I guess you like it." Stephan said chuckles coming out every now and then.

"If this is how the whole house looks, then this house is exquisite." Ginny said going toward one of the large windows and looking out into the fields.

"Well lets continue the tour." Stephan said leading them out the door the had previously come out of.

The tour continued all around the house going from the dining room, were Ginny got to meet the house elves. Then the gardens were they walked around for a while. They then showed Ginny the library, which was piled with every kind of book, with all of the lush chairs sitting around the room. So far that was Ginny's favorite room.

Walking down a hall with a bunch of doors down it was there next stop. Walking about two doors from the end of the hallway. The three of them stopped outside of a door. "We were going to let you explore this room by yourself, and then meet us in the parlor at about two." Stephan said stepping away from the door, and grabbing Anastasia hand.

"We really hope you like it dear, we didn't know what you liked so we just kind of impervised, but if you want it changed just tell us. Okay?" Anastasia said. Ginny shook her head and then watched the couple walk away.

This had to be her room, Ginny thought. She put her hand up to the knob, and lightly turned it until she heard the click of the door opening and then pushed it open.

_**(Cliffy!! JK!)**_

Inside the room was something Ginny had never seen before. Back at the burrow, Ginny slept in a little cot, with a quilt that sat on top of the cot. Everything was scattered around her room, trying to find a place were it belonged, but not succeeding. Many colors scattered across that room going from black to white, there was never an original color, it was always just a blend of some, but not here.

It the middle of the room was a four poster bed that resembled the one's at Hogwart's except this one was ten times bigger. The room was a cream color with hints of sky blue all around it. The sheets on the bed were a baby blue silk, that had designs in cream on it. The canopy that was over the bed was a lace sky blue sat on the back of the cream colored bed. The pillow varyed from big, medium, to small, along with cream to light blue.

Ginny immediately took off her shoes, and felt the lush cream colored carpet, occasionally a light blue rug, go in between her toes. Ginny smiled, and then lunged toward her bed giggling like a school girl talking about her crush. Ginny then saw the two doors that were on separate sides of the room and went to the one that was closest Ginny entered the room and came face to face with a humongous room. All that stood out was a few things that ranged out from empty racks and rods, to the bag that Ginny had packed, making her think that this was the closet. With nothing left to look at she walked out of the room, and over to the other door.

Ginny walked into the room and noticed it was a bathroom. Everything was there including the eight person size tub, and shower. The floors were like the rest of the house, along with the marble counter tops. On the counter was a everything that she would need, and on the floor was a light blue rug with a whole bunch of cream colored flowers. While the towels were blue with a cream colored G on it.

Ginny walked back into the room and over to the desk that provided parchment and the most beautiful quills that she had ever seen. Ginny sat in the cushioned chair and stared out the window that was behind it. _This is my new life_, Ginny thought as she got up from her chair and walked to the sitting window, just like the rest of the room it was cream and blue. Ginny really liked they way the room looked. Anastasia had done a really good job in decorating it. As she looked out the window into the garden, Ginny thought about nothing inparticular..

After a while Ginny heard the ding of a clock go off, and looked up at the clock to see that she had ten minutes to get down to the parlor. Walking down the path that they had taken, and down the large stair case Ginny ended up in the foyer, she walked a little farther and then ended up at the front of the parlor door with two minutes to spare.

Ginny took a deep breath and then walked into the parlor, to see Stephan and Anastasia sitting on the love seat talking, when they saw Ginny the couple immediately stopped talking. "Oh dear, did you like the room?"

"Oh it was beautiful, thank you so much. I've never seen anything like it before." Ginny said trying to ease the womans worry. Even though she was telling the truth.

"See honey now you can stop worrying if she's going to like it or not." Stephan said, in a teasing tone, making Anastasia turn around and hit him in the arm.

"Don't you tease me Stephan Mallory." Ginny giggled at their childish antics, and the couple looked at her and smiled.

"So how would you to beautiful ladies like to take a shopping trip."

Ginny and Anastasie nodded their heads, and the three of them went to the fire place, and soon they were being taken to Diagon Ally.

_**AN: I was so going to continue, but then I had to go to bed so I decided to edit this, and then give this to you guys.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the next one is going to be a big questions and answers chapters. So tell me what Questions you would like me to have them ask each other. So far I have a couple.**_

_**Like how she started hanging out with Blaise.**_

_**What is her dad's house at Hogwart's, seeing as he is friends with Lucius.**_

_**Told you I only have a couple, so review, or PM me and tell me what question's you guys want them to ask. Just say who's asking and who's answering.**_

_**LYL**_

_**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you guys like it, I am so ready for bed, just wanted to finish it up and send it out._

_Please Continue._

_**Ginny and Anastasie nodded their heads, and the three of them went to the fire place, and soon they were being taken to Diagon Ally.**_

Flooing into the crowded streets of Diagon Ally was weird seeing as how every person stopped to look and a Weasley walking with a Mallory, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

As they stepped out onto the streets, Ginnys hand was grabbed by Anastasia and they began walking down the street.

"So, what house were you two in?" Ginny asked as they headed into, Ollivanders. **(Hope I spelled it right.)**

"Ah hello Miss. Mallory, I've been waiting for you to come and get your wand." The old man said. How could he know something, that nobody else did. "The order Miss. Mallory." Oh Ginny thought shaking her head. "Well how about we get you that wand."

"Well as you know I am a Gryfindore, best house at Hogawarts." Anastasia said, smirking at Stephan, who just looked away from her with the roll of his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you and your precious Gryifindore's, but we all really know that Slytherin was the best house, and Gryfindore is below us." Anastasia glared at her husband, as Ginny tried to stifle a giggle.

"You know what that look means right?" Ginny said looking at Stephan, all he did was look at her as she continued. "You are so sleeping on the coach tonight." Anastasia through her head back and let her tinkling laugh ring through the room, right before Ollivander rejoined them with boxes of wands in his hand.

"How about you give this one a wave." The old man said handing her a wand. Ginny did as she was told and gave the wand a wave, making a glass lamp explode "Nope, no, defiantly not." He said taking the wand away and handing her another, while putting the previous back in its box. Ginny waved the other wand, but this one was different, the glass jar filled with some concoction, floated up into the air with a glow surrounding it. Ollivander clapped his hands together with a proud smile on his face. "Well it looks like we have found the perfect wand for you. Red maple, with a unicorn hair, and very powerful wand you have here Miss Mallory," He said packing up the wand and handing it to her.

"Thank you very much Mr. Ollivander," Ginny said taking the box and turning back to Anastasia and Stephan, "So were is are next stop." Ginny said looping her arm through Anastasia's arm, and walking so she was between the couple.

While walking down the street simple questions were asked. Like, what was her favorite color, favorite quidditch team which Stephan asked and then promised to take her to a game. What was her favorite food. What she liked to read. And in returned the same questions were asked to them.

While talking the three of them stepped into the pet store, and got Ginny and owl. Along with stopping by the quidditch shop, and ice cream parlor.

"So, how are you friend with Mr. Zabini?" Stephan asked opening the door for the two ladies to walk into the robe shop.

"Ah me and Blaise, Draco has been asking us that question for the last year. Well really I think it was are personalities. Blaise was more of the care free, I don't care about, anything kind of guy. I on the other hand am really serious, I think you should have fun after everything is done. So when Blaise sat down at the table in the library and started talking about the stupidest thing's I almost freaked out on him. Well I actually did, I ended up getting a lot of detentions. Then it kind of just happened, we taught each other things. Like he's taught me to not take everything so serious, live life to its full extent, I on the other hand taught him to be more serious. I was the first person to actually put a stop to his nonsense, and in the end I think we kind of changed each other in some way that made us the best of friends. So here we are Blaise and I making Draco Malfoys life a living hell. Are number one specialty together." Ginny said as they walked up to Madam Malkin, who owned the robe shop.

Stephan and Anastasia laughed from beside Ginny.

"Hello, how can I help you three today." Madam Malkin siad as she walked to them.

"Well we want to get Ginerva here some new robes, winter, summer, school, dress, and casual robes." Anastasia said, "do you like silk dear, or cotton."

"Um which ever one you want," Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay then, we want her winter robes a thick cotton, with a heating charm on them. Her summer a very thing cotton, the inside silk, along with the trim. School, we want her school colors, and make them like the summer robes, and a few winter robes. Dress robes and casual robes just let me see a book and we can look through it." Anastasia said.

"Okay please hold for a minute and we can get everything going." Madam Malkin said, as she went into the back room, and then immediately came back out. "Okay so I'm going to have to have you," she said pointing at Ginny, "stand on the little stage right her." She said looking at the five inch stage, set in front of a mirror. Ginny walked up and stood on top of the stage.

Once Ginny was on the stage, Madam Malkin went to work, measuring her and then putting on the fabrics. "Okay honey, what is your house's color." Madam Malkin said as she worked on her school robes.

"Well I don't know really, I mean I'm a Gryfindore, but when I talked to Professor Snape he was telling me that I was going to be staying in a private room close to him. So I guess I wont really be in a house, unless I represent Professor Snape, then it would be Slytherin colors." Ginny said to Madam Malkin, along with her Anastasia and Stephan.

"Really then I say we get it in Slytherin colors." Stephan said enthusiastically, to enthusiastically for Anastasia's taste.

"Well why cant we do Gryfindore colors." Anastasia said, putting her left hand on her hip, and putting weight on her left leg.

"Because, you have to represent your house, and her house is now Slytherin." Stephan said playfully glaring at his wife.

"No she is a Gryfindore, not a Slytherin." Anastasia said shooting Stephan a smug look.

"How about we just do gold and silver." Ginny said, the two adults broke their glares and looked at her.

"I like that idea, okay. Madam Malkin, lets do half of her school robes gold trimmed, and the other half sliver trimmed." Madam Malkin nodded her head and began to put the colors on the inside and trim.

Ginny still standing on the stage, felt the door, to the robe shop open, and then close. Still standing up she finally heard the people that walked into room.

"Ah hello Anastasia, Stephan." Said a woman that Ginny couldn't quite place.

"Oh hello Cissy, Lucius." Anastasia said, Ginny couldn't see them, but could her the shuffle of feet.

"Stephan Anastasia." Ginny thought must have been Lucius greeted.

"Hello Cissy" Stephan said. Ginny waited for him to say Lucius's name, but never heard it come.

"Ah this must be your beautiful Ginerva." The woman Ginny took as Mrs. Malfoy, said.

"Hello." Ginny said after Madam Malkin tapped her leg telling her that she could get off the stage. Ginny turned around to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

"Oh arn't you just beautiful." Narcissa said walking to stand next to Anastasia.

"Thank you." Ginny said, feeling the blood flush her cheeks.

"Hello Ginerva." Lucius said taking a step forward, and offering his hand. Ginny looked at the cold eyes of Lucius, and then to Stephan to see him stiff standing next to Anastasia.

"Hello." Ginny said keeping eye contact with Lucius, and not taking his hand. Stephan seem to like that she didn't take his hand, and relaxed a little.

"Well you sure have grown up haven't you last time I saw you was..." But Ginny cut him off.

"When you slipped me Tom Riddles Diary, were you in the Chamber of Secrets when I almost died, or maybe you saw we unconscious on a hospital bed. I seem to have a terrible memory, would you like to remind me." Everybody in the room grew quite, and a scowl graced Lucius's face.

"Well it seems that a Gryfindore, has finally grown a back bone." Lucius said going to his full height trying to scare Ginny.

"Well if you think about it I'm only half Gryfindore," Ginny said staring strait into Lucius Malfoy's cold gray eyes.

"That you are, that you are." Lucius Malfoy said taking steps back to stand beside his wife.

"Here are your packages Mrs. Malfoy." Madam Malkin said handing Lucius a brown wrapped package.

"Well good bye Ginerva." Narcissa said, "Anastasia, Stephan we'll see you guys at dinner tomorrow, you to Ginerva."

"Good bye." The three said. Stephan glared at Lucius's back as he walked out of the shop.

"That wasn't very nice." Anastasia said hitting Stephan on the arm.

"I can't believe you can look at him with out wanting rip his head off." Said to Anastasia, the three of them exited the shop with five times more parcels then they began with. "What he did to Ginerva.." Ginny stiffined at this. How did they know?

"How do you know about that?" Ginny asked when the entered muggle londen.

"Well you didn't think that we wouldn't ask questions about you when we let you live with the Weasley's did you. We kept tabs on you for the last fifteen years." Anastasia said grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her into a store. They were now looking for muggle clothes for Ginny.

"You don't have to be mad at him you know, it was five years ago, and I've already gotten over it, and you guys are the best of friends. And he was doing it for his family." Ginny said speaking to Stephan more than Anastasia.

"He could have killed you and I don't think that I can forgive him for that, he's lucky I haven't killed him." Stephan said.

"But could you try, I mean sure I don't like him, but hearing you talk about when you guys were kids made me think, that you guys are the best of friends, and I wouldn't want you to be mad at him for something that I've already gotten over." Ginny said.

"I will try, if it will make you happy." Stephan said.

"Thank you." Ginny said jumping up to give Stephan a kiss on the cheek. "Well lets go." Ginny said grabbing Anastasia's hand skipping off towards a rack, leaving a stunned Stephan behind.

_Hope you guys liked it, a little family bonding, little bit of everything, I will defiantly be having Draco, and maybe Blaise in the next chapter._

_Please review, tell me if you like it. I will try to put up a chapter soon._

_LYL _

_Mrs.EdwardAMCullen._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so right now it Is around one o'clock in the morning, Fall Break. And I was totally going to be writing this chapter about two nights ago, but I got kind of got put off. But I wrote it, it's not very big maybe about one thousand five hundred word's, but it's another chapter which means it really shouldn't matter.**_

_**But I want to say thank you to everybody that reviewed and a special thanks to rowan-greenleaf, because she is the one that made me get on the computer and type up this chapter. I am actually contemplating on joining her Ginny draws Draco contest. I wanted to just add it to this story, but then I was thinking of writing another story, then again I can barley update this story, but still thinking. So thank you rowan. **_

_**You may now Continue.**_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"**Thank you." Ginny said jumping up to give Stephan a kiss on the cheek. "Well lets go." Ginny said grabbing Anastasia's hand skipping off towards a rack, leaving a stunned Stephan behind.**

Upon entering Mallory Manor, All of Ginny's bag were taken by house elves and put into her room. It was know about ten at night seeing as how they had went to eat and then went and got ice cream. Ginny stifled a yawn as she walked into the foyer and stretched.

"Well we all should probably be heading to bed," Stephan said as he wrapped an arm around Anastasia's waist. "We all had an early morning." Ginny nodded and then headed up the stairs beside Anastasia and Stephan, still talking to Anastasia.

The couples chambers was closer to the stairs then Ginny's, and so the three exchanged good nights, while Anastasia gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and Stephan gave her a hug. She then continued the walk down to her room.

Upon entering Ginny looked at her surroundings, this was her new room. She headed over to the closet and looked into the see all of her clothes and other things were in there. Going more into the closet she walked until she got to her pajamas, picking out a pair of silk green boy shorts, and the silk spaghetti strap that matched it. She walked out of the closet and then headed into the bathroom.

Placing her clothes as far away from the shower she turned it on, waiting for the temperature to get just right and then getting into the water. Ginny washed herself with two kinds of fragrances, her strawberry shampoo, and then the orchid body wash. After turning off the water Ginny opened the glass shower door only to have a steam billow out around her, within seconds every mirror was fog free and Ginny could see herself again. Merlin did this house have a lot of spells on it.

Ginny rolled her hair into a towel while she brushed her teeth and washed her face with a cleansing mask. Then letting it down only to brush the wavy hair down and into a braid. She then continued to dry herself off, and put on her underwear and pajamas.

Walking out of the bathroom and into her room, Ginny walked over to her desk and opened up the diary that they had bought today, sitting down and grabbing her quill Ginny wrote in elegant script about her day.

_** Dear Diary,**_

_** August 17, 2007**_

_** Today was... Eventful, I woke up around nine o'clock, said goodbye to **_

_** the Weasley's and hello to the Mallory's, it was different I could say the**_

_** least. We went shopping Anastasia, Stephan, and I, and kind of bonded **_

_** I think. We bought new clothes and a new wand, though I'm kind of **_

_** feeling weird about switching my wand. Only because it was passed **_

_** down from Charlie to me, but I'm willing to give this wand a chance. **_

_** Just like my new family. Merlin my new family. I probably will never**_

_** get used to that. I was thinking about how my life is changing. I mean**_

_** today I just went out and bought brand new things, and were not even**_

_** done. I'm actually going to write Professor Snape about the whole house**_

_** situation. I kind of miss the burrow, I was thinking about everybody**_

_** today, and was trying my best to put an effort. I really like Stephan**_

_** and Anastasia, and I'm really looking forward to the Quidditch match**_

_** that Stephan promised me, I was thinking of inviting Blaise over to**_

_** play a round with us. Though that would mean that Draco would come**_

_** and play to, and we definitely want to hold out on seeing each other for**_

_** tomorrow night at dinner. UHU Draco Malfoy I so cant believe I have to**_

_** Marry Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy, it doesn't even sound right. **_

_** And I can so tell that Blaise is going to be giving me crap about this for a**_

_** long time. But I've gotten use to this, I think I can handle it, well I guess**_

_** theres no turning back now. I was actually thinking of going to the Burrow**_

_** tomorrow, maybe after Breakfast, and then I can invite everybody over to**_

_** play Quidditch, oh that should be fun (Note my sarcastic voice). Well **_

_** Diary it's about twelve o'clock and I started writing in you at eleven,**_

**_ I think I'll go to sleep, know. _**

_** Goodnight, **_

_** Ginevra Mallory **_

Placing the diary in the top drawer Ginny stood up from her seat and stretched her back, while she walked over to her bed. Pulling the sheets out she laid down, the minute her head hit the pillow every light in the room went out except for the full moon, which cast a slight light around everything in her room. Looking up into the the sky at the moon Ginny fell asleep, only to dream of what would come tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hello how is everything going, well thats good. I hoped you enjoyed I wanted to write more, but it was getting late, and I was kind of tired. **_

_**I also want to say sorry for not having any Draco in this chapter, but I promise there will be lots of Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Harry, the Twins, Charlie, Bill, Stephan, Anastasia, Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, Aurthur and maybe just a little bit of Snape. HeHe.**_

_**I hope that everybody liked reading this chapter, well it's really just a filler, maybe a little bit of hints for the next chapter if you can catch them. Here I will give you a hint (Invite everyone over to play Quidditch.) End hint, that is up there in Ginny Diary page. I will no be writing a lot of Diary pages, maybe just a few so that we can see how Ginny felt that day.**_

_**I hope that everybody will try to review. Thanks for ready**_

_**LYL**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Not going to waste your time with authors notes.**

**Continue.......**

_**Goodnight, **_

_**Ginevra Mallory **_

_**Looking up into the the sky at the moon Ginny fell asleep, only to dream of what would come tomorrow.**_

Ginny awoke to the sun streaming through the window, apparently she had not closed the curtains. Grudgingly getting out of bed, Ginny walked over to her wardrobe.

Picking out her clothes was harder than it looked. Did she wear muggle clothes, or wizard robes. Ginny walked to the very back of the closet where she finally picked a pair of black dress pants, and a white button up blouse. After finding a pair of black flats Ginny headed down to the dining room.

Upon walking in she came face to face with Stephan and Anastasia talking in hushed tones. "Hello." Ginny said walking to sit down next to Anastasia.

"How did you sleep dear." Anastasia said completely cutting off her conversation with Stephan.

"Oh my goddess it was amazing, I so wish they had beds like that at Hogwarts." Stephan and Anastasia laughed at this.

"Well then we just might have to ask Dumbledore if can put one in your room. Wont we?"

Ginny laughed, and then put an egg in her mouth. "I was actually wondering if we could play Quidditch today, and invite Ron and them, and also Blaise and Draco?" Ginny said.

"Of course I would just love to catch up with my dear sister. How about you head over and talk to them about it. I'm also pretty sure that there is one more person that is going to want to play Quidditch, so why don't you two invite Lucius over."

"But mom." Ginny said at the exact time the Stephan said,"But Anastasia." Both people looked at each other before they were over taken with laughter. "Don't you to 'but' me you will be kind and invite him over."

"Okay we will invite him over." Ginny ate the rest of her meal in silence, before she up to her room to write Blaise and Draco a letter inviting them over. She couldn't believe how comfortable she could get in just a few hours of living in this house.

_ Dear Blaise,_

_ I'm inviting a few people over to play Quidditch at Mallory Manor, so get your butt over her._

_ Hope to see you_

_ Ginerva Mallory_

Next was the letter to Draco and his father.

_ Dear Draco and Lucius,_

_ I would like to invite you to come and play a few rounds of Quidditch, with me, and Stephan at Mallory Manor._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ginerva Mallory_

Now all I had to do was find a bloody owl to deliver the letters. After searching the house Ginny found an Owlery in the highest tower of the manor, and sent both letters out.

After informing her parents, Ginny headed for the Burrow.

_GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Entering the Burrow things were calm, after dusting herself off, Ginny headed into the kitchen were she knew that the whole family was. Leaning against the doorway Ginny walked Ron stuff food in his mouth while everyone sat around the table talking and eating. Breakfast at the Burrow was always rowdy unlike at Mallory Manor, were everything was nice a peaceful.

"Good morning everybody." Ginny said entering the kitchen fully.

"Ginny dear hello, are you hungry, would you like me to make you something. And don't you look very beautiful this morning." Ginny knew what she looked like, she looked like she was wealthy.

"No thank you I already ate, I actually came over to ask if you guys would like to come over and play a few rounds of Quidditch and have some lunch." Pure excitement crossed Bill and Charlie's faces, they knew every Wizarding family had a huge Quidditch pitch in their back yard. "That is of course if you guys want to. I mean you don't have to." Ginny could tell that Ron and Harry were holding back excitement. "Well?"

"Can we go mom please? Can we please?" Charlie asked.

"If it is okay with the Mallory's." Molly said.

"Yep Stephan said it was okay. And Anastasia would like it if you came over." Ginny said everybody jumped up and went to getting ready while Ginny helped Molly clean up the kitchen. The cleaning was mostly silent, except for a few question about how she was doing and if she like her room.

Once everybody was ready, and had their equipment they headed off to Mallory Manor.

_GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Upon entering the Manor everyone was cleaned off. "Wow." Bill said. Ginny giggled to herself.

"That is exactly what I said." Ginny said ,"So shall we head in."

Ginny lead them into the parlor were they came in contact with Anastasia and Stephan, again talking in hushed voices. Ginny concluded that something was going on that they didn't want her to know about.

"Hello." Ginny said.

"Ah, hello everbody, are you guys ready to play Quidditch. Blaise, Draco and Lucius are outside getting equipment ready." Stephan said getting up from his seat and then offering his hand to Anastasia who took his hand and they led the group out to the Quidditch field.

"Malfoy is here, Gods Gin you didn't tell me that. I don't want to be around that git." Ron said.

"Oh shut up Ron come on lets head out." Ginny said heading out to the Quidditch pitch.

_GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

**: HEHE Next chapter we will have Draco Blaise Lucius and maybe a little bit of Snape.**

**Ginerva:Blaise Yeah, Draco and Lucius NOOOOOO, Snape better hide before he yells at me for mixing up his ingredients.**

**: Okay so really sorry for not updating sooner and to make it up to you I have a surprise in the next chapter. **

**Ginerva: OHHH I like surprises what is it.**

**: Oh I was just going to have you and Draco kiss thats all.**

**Ginerva: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!????????????**

**: Well I'll update soon and make sure you review.**

**Ginerva: I don't want to kiss Draco. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not very long, but is an update and that is all that really matter. **

**The song in the is Can You Feel by Kevin Bazinet.**

**Nice song by a new artist who got his start on you tube and myspace. Listen to the song if you haven't it pretty good.**

**With our further adew you may continue.**

_**Last chapter**_

"_**Oh shut up Ron come on lets head out." Ginny said heading out to the Quidditch pitch.**_

Ginny walked out onto the field first, it was like nothing she had ever seen except for at the World Cup and Hogwarts.

"Zabinie," Ginny yelled out from the entrance of the stadium. Blaise stood about half way across the field along with Draco and Lucius.

"Ginerva, how lovely you look my lady." Blaise said giving an exaggerated bow. Then running toward were they stood. "How have you been it's been days."

"We talked about a day ago Blaise." Ginny said grabbing Blaise's hand and dragging him toward the broom shack, with the rest of the people talking behind. Lucius and Stephan were in front, and Draco was walking by himself, with a far off look in his eyes as Ron glared at him. Ginny looked up up at Stephan and Lucius who were talking solemnly, nothing looked like it was going wrong. Yet.

"I know love I just miss you sometimes, and now that you are settled in I will have to come visit you more often." Blaise said.

"I would block his floo connection." Draco said standing on the other side of her. "Or else he is going to just show up when ever he gets bored which is very often." Ginny was surprised Draco had even talked to her, seeing as how when she walked onto the field he had barely even glanced over at her.

"I'll have to take you up on that one." Ginny said giving a little giggle and then staring down at her feet.

"My is this awkward or is it just me. Maybe I should leave you to love birds huh." Blaise stepped away from Ginny and Draco and then walked over to Bill and Charley who were talking about Quidditch. Noticing how both of their cheek, had gotten a little more color.

"So...." Ginny said looking over at Draco, also noticing the slight blush covering his cheeks.

"How was settling in." Draco said.

"Oh, it was good, I really enjoyed it here. My room is humongous, I'm really surprised I found my way down to the dining room for breakfast, I'm actually surprised I got our of bed this morning." Ginny said babbling now that she was nervous especially from Blaise's comment.

"Wells thats good then." Draco said chuckling. Grabbing a broom out of the shed he handed it to Ginny who took it saying thank you then mounting it, and flying off, with Draco right behind her. "This is kind of awkward isn't it." Draco said.

"Just a little bit." Ginny said meaning a lot in her head. Ginny could barely here the music playing, but she knew it was coming somewhere around the field. Looking down toward Anastasia, Molly, and Narcissia, who Ginny had guessed just arrived, sat a radio, playing a song.

Ginny sat listing to the music and to the teams being made.

**  
I can still feel you when you're away  
I need everything you are  
And you'll be  
And when you smile  
I'm dazzled  
And when you cry  
I want to be  
Oh can you feel?  
Oh can you feel?**

The game began. Team one consisted of Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Stephan, and Team two consisted of Blaise, Draco, Lucius, George, and Fred.

Ron was Keeper, along with Blaise. Draco and Ginny were seekers. And The rest were Chasers. Anastasia said there was going to be a clean game meaning they couldn't use bludgers.

And so the game began.

**I want you in my arms this morning  
I'm going to need you by my side today  
I want you in my bed tonight  
And I'm gonna need you in my dreams  
I want you there  
And I need you when you're grown  
I'm not lying when I tell you I love you  
**

Team one was in the lead by thirty and Draco and Ginny were still looking for the little snitch flying around.

**That I love you  
Oh can you feel?  
My love  
Can you feel?**

No matter what the people say  
Don't worry about the distance  
Oh for you I can, for you I will  
Each time that I see you  
I'm falling in love, again

Ginny spotted about a few feet away from Draco and zoomed right over, Draco finally noticing this also went for it. The were going head to head, when the snitch went down wards both going at high speed. Both were hurtling toward the ground, and just before they were about to hit it they lifted there brooms up. But Ginny's broom apparently was to low digging into the ground hurtling her off the broom and toward Draco. Also knocking him down, wrapping his arms around her like she was in a cage they smashed into the ground Draco back hitting the floor roughly.

Looking up into her eyes Draco don't know what made him do it, but something was pulling him toward her, lowering his lips toward hers his lips finally connected. Shocks of energy shot through him, and he was surprised when she kissed back. Maybe it was the adrenalin pumping through them from the fall, but Draco felt like he never wanted to let go. But they soon came up for air.

**And let's go there... Again  
Oh I need... to feel your love  
And I need... to feel your love  
And I need... to feel your love  
Can you feel?**

Letting go of her mouth they found the entire group looking at them with a red face Stephan, and a smug looking Blaise.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**LYL**

**MW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my beautiful fan, well I at least hope I have fans I mean that would really suck. I really hope that you guys like this chapter. In the last chapter I was kind of in a rush and didn't get to actually write an Authors not or revise the chapter, and I am deeply sorry. When I was reading in over I noticed that I had something out of place and misspelled, and bad grammar.**

**The song for this chapter is Love Bug, by the Jonas Brothers. I kind of like them only a few song and this happens to be one of them.**

**You may now continue.**

_Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

YEAH, OHHH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge of this, breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhhhh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]

**Letting go of her mouth they found the entire group looking at them with a red face Stephan, and a smug looking Blaise.**

Luckily for Draco and I Anastasia, came and held back Stephan from probably killing Draco. I immediately stood to my feet and excused myself, of course with Blaise hot on my heels.

"Tut tut tut Ginerva, I thought that you didn't like Draco." Blaise said following me up to my room.

"I don't it was an accident and it is never going to happen again." I said pushing my door open and letting Blaise enter, though I tried to stop him.

"So he just fell on your lips, hmm I will defiantly have to try that whole accident thing if that's how you kiss. Do you mind if I fall on you and 'accidentally' make out with you in front of everybody on the middle of a pitch." Blaise said sitting on my bed, I rolled my eyes and walked into my closet to take off the dirty clothes.

"Shut up Blaise, now can you go down stairs and tell everybody that I will be down in a minute, I just need to take a quick shower, and then get dressed and that they can go ahead and serve lunch." I said looking in the back of my closet for something comfy.

"Sure, would you like me to give Draco a kiss for you." Blaise said, I grabbed the closest thing to me and through it at him. The jeans ended up hitting him square on the head, and I could hear the clank on the medal button hit him in the forehead. "Oh Ginerva that hurt, and was so not cool."

"Get our before I hurt you Blasie." I heard the door close and I made my way out after a quick shower and my hair automatically drying itself and then styling in to be kind of wavy. I bound into the closet with only a towel on. Unfortunately running into a very solid body. Falling toward the ground I clutched the towel closer to me and waited for the impact, but the only thing that I felt, was a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me toward them. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I was taking in sharp gasps of air.

"Are you okay Ginerva." A voice asked and I looked up to see a pair of Grey eyes looking at me.

"Don't you think it is kind of weird that you keep catching me whenever I'm about to fall. Are you like planning it when ever I have my back turned you try to make me fall. Because I'll have you know just because you saved me once doesn't make you a hero so you can stop trying to act like one." Were the hell did that come from.

"Because I'm not Potter right, because I forget that not all of us can save the world." I looked into Draco's eyes to see his mask up, but I still caught a glimpse of something that resembled hurt in his eyes. Setting me straight again, Draco turned around and headed for the door. When he was about to leave he turned around and looked at me. "And to explain to you why I was coming up her, I was going to apologize for what happened on the field. I shouldn't of done that, I-I just.... Just never mind, its not even worth it. Good bye Ginerva." and with that he stormed out of the room. God why did you have to be so mean.

What was he going to say?

I touched my lips and still felt the electricity flow through them. Did he feel it to? The intense passion, the way I never wanted to let go? How every ounce of my body that he touched was on fire. Sliding down my closet door, I laid my head on my knees and looked at the door that Draco had just left.

Was there something more to Draco than what met the eye?

He was apologizing for what happened?

Was it bad?

Did I do it wrong?

Or did he just regret kissing me.

Millions of questions ran through my head, but the only thing that made since was that today something inside Ginny had changed. And Draco Malfoy was the person that changed it.

_**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed please review and tell me what you like and if you have ideas on the story please PM me, I love to add people opinions. **_

_**WYL**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS**_

_**M.E.S.W**_


End file.
